What they deserve
by Wireless Spatula
Summary: HPGW and RWHG and NLLL. Violence, sex. etc..
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Harry Potter lay in bed on the eve of his 17th birthday, watching his clock for the second it turned 12. "8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Sweet!" Harry jumped up and grabbed his wand and ran into his cousin Dudley's bedroom.

"What the…" Dudley started, the stopped as he saw Harry with his wand in his room. "Your not t-to do th-that stuff.. D-dad said y-your n-not allowed, or y-youll get ch-chucked out of your sch-school…" Dudley stuttered.

"Sorry duddeykins, I'm seventeen now, so I can do whatever the hell I want to." Harry said calmly. Dudley went all rigid, then ran from the room as fast as his chubby legs would allow, screaming for his parents at the top of his lungs. "_Impendimenta! Silencio!" _Harry said as he walked lazily over to his cousin. "You see Dudders, I can do whatever I want now. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Just then, Harry's aunt and Uncle ventured out to the scene, and froze. "Argh boy! What the _devil _did you do to my son!" Screamed Uncle Vernon. "You're expelled now, boy! You can't use your.. your.."

"Abnormality!" Finished Aunt Petunia shrilly.

"Ah, you see, that's where you are wrong. I am an adult now, see? I am seventeen, and can use anything I want to. In fact… _petrificus totalis. _I have SO been wanting to do that for years.." Uncle Vernon had fallen to the floor. "As for you, auntie.. _stupefy! _Haha.. I feel good."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Ginny was just sitting in her room doing her homework reluctantly. Molly had made her do it and it was boring her to tears. She paused from her Transfiguration essay, wondering what Harry was doing. She decided to go borrow Pigwidgeon from Ron to send a letter to him. She got up, then ran upstairs and burst in immediately, but regretted it already because she walked in on a snog session between Ron and Hermione. "Eew!"

Ron and Mione flushed and broke apart from each other. "Ginny! You really need to knock! What if you walked into something.. er.. worse?" Ron said embarrassedly.

Ginny blushed and said, "Ron, I need to borrow Pig, please."

"What? Why?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"I want to write a letter to Harry. He's been at that awful place for a month, and I want him to have a good summer." Ginny said, blushing even deeper.

Ron and his girlfriend exchanged knowing glances. "Sure, Gin. Go ahead and take him. Just when Harry's here, you get to spend A LOT of alone time with him." Ron wiggled his eyebrows.

Ginny, if possible, flushed darker and grabbed Pig, and ran out. She distinctly heard Hermione say "_Colloportus!"_ So she ran faster, because that is a bad sign of something bad happening. She ran up to her room, and wrote a nice letter to Harry, inviting him to stay. She tied the letter to Pig's foot, who was hooting excitedly at the thought of a delivery that it took a whole 5 minutes 'till he took off.

Harry was having a great time remembering the events of last night, when he heard a soft _tap _on his window. He walked over to Pig, thinking that Ron had invited him to stay at the burrow or Grimmauld Place, but saw it was Ginny's handwriting on the envelope. Harry ripped open the envelope to read the letter. It Read:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I'm really lonely here. Percy's still away, being a prat. Bill and Charlie are out on Order business all the time. Ron and Hermione are always locked up in his room, snogging, or worse…_

"Ha! I knew it!" Harry said happily.

_Mum and dad are also on the Order sometimes, but mums here a lot of the time. Gred and Forge are always at the shop. So here I am. All alone. So I was wondering if you wanted to come on over to the burrow. I must warn you, though. You could walk into any room and see Ron and Mione at it._

_As always,_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry stared at that last part. 'Love?' Harry thought. 'Hmm. I suppose it could be just a habit.' But he knew it could be true.

Since he hadn't gone to take his apparition test, he wrote a letter back to Ginny saying he'd be there sometime next week, and Pig went off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Harry walked outside and over to Mrs. Figg's house. He rang the doorbell, and she came and opened it. "Oh, Harry, dear. What a lovely surprise. Yes, do come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no Mrs. Figg, but thank you. I was just coming over to see if I could use your Floo powder please." Harry said politely.

"Sure, dear. Oh, unless I am very much mistaken, today is your birthday, correct?"

Harry nodded his head, and Mrs. Figg said, "Well, alright. Wait for a bit, okay?" Harry nodded again and she walked into her back room. It was about 2 minutes before she came back, holding a long object. "Happy birthday, dear." Harry ripped open the packaging, and saw the new Firebolt 2.0.

"Wow, thanks, ma'am! This is great! Just what I needed. Now, can I use the Floo?"

"Oh, yes, dearie. Just this way." She led him to the back room, where there was a fireplace and a large cup of what Harry recognized immediately as Floo Powder.

He grabbed a pinch, still clutching his new broom, and cried out clearly, "Apparition Center, Ministry of Magic!" Suddenly he was spinning furiously around and around until he came out of another grate, which was surprisingly clean.

"Hold on kid, I'm helpin' a customer." A teenager with a pimply face yelled.

Harry nodded and sat down in a chair, just to see another kid Harry recognized as Ernie MacMillan appear out of nowhere and take a certificate of passing. "Hey Harry. Its easy, apparition. Go ahead and try. See ya at school." And with that, Ernie disappeared with a small pop.

"Next!" The teenage wizard called. "Alrigh'. Name?

"Harry Potter."

The teenager's eyes widened as they found the scar on Harry's forehead. "Kay, Harry. The name's Rob. Okay. Time for apparition. I need you to concentra' really hard on your house and say '_dissipatus.' _Then, when you are there, concentra' on this room, and speak the same incantation. Ready? Oh, wait. I need to hold your broom." And with that, Rob took the Firebolt 2.0.

Harry concentrated, not on 4, Privet Drive, but the Burrow. "_Dissipatus!"_ And Harry felt a strange feeling of being squeezed and then he was at the Burrow. He looked around at the familiar place, wishing he could stay there. But then Harry concentrated on the M.O.M. room, said the incantation, and squeezed. He ended up looking at Rob, who was holding a certificate of passing. Harry took it, thanked Rob, and apparated back to Privet Drive. Unfortunately, he landed in the kitchen, where the Dursley's were eating dinner. He made a loud CRACK and watched as the Dursleys yelled at him. But Harry didn't pay attention. He went right upstairs, shrunk all of his possessions, and put them in his trunk. He then went back downstairs, said to the Dursleys, "I bid you, edeau," and apparated to the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Pop! Harry arrived at the burrow's front porch. He thought it would be way surprising if he went to appear in Ginny's room, so he concentrated, and was there. The pop startled Ginny, who was reading _The Standard Book of Magic: Year 6._ She spun around. "Harry!" She positively screamed. She ran up to him and kissed his cheek. "You startled me!" She shook her fist at him.

"Yeah. That was what I was aiming for." Harry grinned. "Hey Ginny? Can I ask you something? On your letter to me, you said 'Love, Ginny.' Do you mean that, or are you just having that habit? Cause, I thought you and Dean were going out."

"Oh, we were. But I dumped him at the end of last year. He tried groping me and I wasn't ready yet, but can I confess something to you? I never really got over you. I was trying to make you jealous. At first I started with Michael, but since he was not in Gryffindor, and you didn't know him, I didn't get the desired effect. So Dean was my next choice, which was much better, because he was in your dorm, for Merlin's sakes!"

"Well, it worked," Harry grumbled. But then he realized what he said, and clamped his hand over his mouth.

"What? Didn't catch that last bit." Ginny said coolly.

"Ah, to hell with it!" Harry grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and bent down and kissed her passionately. His tongue was at her lips, trying to pry them open. She gave in, and he explored her mouth. He could feel her exploring his, as well.

"Ginny, dear, dinner's read-" Molly stopped when she opened the door and saw her daughter making out with Harry.

Ginny pulled back from Harry, and looked at her mum, who was staring, wide-eyed and mouth open slightly. "Mum.." Ginny began.

"Its my fault, ma'am. I kissed your daughter. I wont do it again if you don't want me to." Harry interrupted, looking at the ground.

Molly seemed to regain her voice. "Are you MAD? I want you two to kiss as much as possible! I knew this would happen eventually, but, Ginny, weren't you with that Thomas boy?" She inquired.

"Oh, no mum. I dumped him, because he was moving way too quickly, and I really never got over Harry."

Molly accepted this explanation, apparently, because she ran upstairs screaming for Ron and Mione.

"Ron! Hermione! Put your clothes on! I've got news!" Molly called through Ron's door.

"She knows us too well." Mione commented.

Ron grinned. "Well, I'm her son, and she knows ME too well. By the way, we should get dressed, I'm hungry, 'mione."

"What else is new, Ronald?" Mione grumbled.

Ron grinned again, pulling his shirt on, while Hermione pulled on her bra.

Once all their clothes were on, they walked to the dining room, hand in hand, when they saw Ginny kissing someone, but they couldn't tell whom. "Oi, Thomas! What are you doing here?" Ron called angrily.

Ginny turned a scowling face to him. "Dean isn't here, Ron. Only my new boyfriend!"

"Ooh. Who is it?" Mione asked, trying to see.

"Come on out, BF." Ginny said to the stranger.

Harry emerged from around the corner, and Ron and Mione gasped.

"Harry.. You, Ginny, kissing… Uh.. Anything you'd like to tell me?" Ron asked.

"Ron. Me and Ginny have decided to get together. Dean made me extremely jealous, and she dumped him, so I acted on it. I know your going to pound the daylights out of me. I wont stop you."

_Thanks for the reviews, guys. It helps._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"You got that damned right!" But it was not Ron who said this, but Charlie. "You dare snog a girl in her home, when she has 6 OLDER BROTHERS? How thick can you get?" Charlie yelled as he pulled his fist back.

Harry had no choice, but to allow the first punch, then fight back. "_Impedimenta!"_ Charlie was forced back, and still apparently trying to fight. He soon realized that he was immobilized, and started to verbally abuse Harry. Just then, a woman with long, black hair and purple eyes rushed in, yelling at Charlie for attacking Harry. Harry recognized her voice. "T-tonks?" Harry asked.

Tonks turned at Harry, still seething. "And you! Lift the curse this instant! How dare you freeze my boyfriend!"

The room was silent. "Y-your-?" Molly stuttered.

Apparently Tonks had just realized what she said, and clapped a hand over her mouth. She turned to Charlie. "Oh, I'm so sorry, honey! We were keeping it a secret, weren't we?"

Charlie was regaining movement. He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and said, "Well, like you always said, your dead clumsy."

Tonks smacked her knee and gave an extremely fake laugh. "Oho, very funny, _Charles._ Your not getting ANY tonigh-" Tonks stopped. She flushed to the color of a ripe tomato.

"Well, lets- lets eat, then, shall we?" Molly managed to get out, who was looking horrified at the thought of her 2nd eldest son "_Getting Any_" any day.

The dinner was a silent affair. Tonks and Charlie sat next to each other. As did Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the far side, bickering quietly. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes at each other. Some habits never change.

They were about half way done when Bill and Fleur walked in, arm in arm. "Why 'ello, 'Arry!" Fleur beamed as she waved.

"Hey there, Fleur. How's Gabrielle doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh she's just fine! How are you doing?"

"I'm great. Me and Ginny have finally admitted our feelings to each other."

"WHAT?" Bill roared. It was slightly funny to see his cool face turn completely red and angry. "How thick are you? You dare tell the girls older brothers?"

"That's what I said!" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah. You admitted YOUR feelings, big bro." Ron said, trying to with hold a smile.

"Oh, what I miss?" Bill asked, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh Tonks and Charlie are doing it now. But apparently hes not getting any tonight." Ginny informed him. Charlie and Tonks flushed and suddenly found the ground quite interesting.

"Oh, I see how it is. Wait. Does that mean all of us have a significant other? I got Fleur, Charlies got Tonks, Ickle Percy's got that whats-her-name that nobody cares about because she associates with him. Gred and Forge have Angelina and Katie, Ron's got Hermione, and Ginnys got Harry. Whew, that was a lot of talking." Bill took a deep breath. "You be careful, Potter. Cause I'll be watching you." And with that, Bill sat down and began inhaling the mashed potatoes, only stopping to take a drink of his Firewhiskey.

Molly was sobbing now, due to Bill's slur about Percy.

"Mum, don't cry. You do realize Percy is a pra-" Ron had to stop there because Hermione 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.

"So I got a letter from Luna today before Harry came." Ginny said. "She told me that her father would be going on a dangerous expedition for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. So she and Neville need somewhere to stay."

"What? Why does Neville need a place?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Neville's been staying with her. They've been getting closer since last year. Are you that stupid and blind?"

"Hmm. I hope she relaxes him. Shes good for him."

"Anyway. Mum, can they stay?"

"Well, I am not sure. Do they have room?" Molly asked, wiping her tears.

"Well, yeah. Bill's got his own flat, Gred and Forge have that large apartment above the W.W.W., and Percys a prat, so yeah. I mean, Ron and Mione share a room. I'm sure me and Harry will get to that eventually, I'm sure we're sleeping in the same room, anyway.." Ginny trailed off there, looking at the murderous look in her brother's faces. "Get over yourselves. If I were to beat the shit out of you every time you've slept in the same room with a girl, Bill would probably be laying in a coma in St. Mungo's."


	6. Chapter 5

_Now, Here is the reason that I have made this fic rated M! Enjoy happiness!_ Chapter 5 

Molly looked shocked. "Uh, Billy, dear. Um, how many times have you slept-" She tried to say, but Bill cut her off.

"I don't think that my business is yours as well. Im 26. The first time I did it, I was 19. Your youngest son has done it all ready. Hes done it nine times!"

Now, Harry couldn't be completely sure, but he thought he heard and saw Ron say "eleven" under his breath, and Hermione flushing like crazy. Apparently Molly heard just what Harry did, and was visibly upset.

"Ronald Arthur Weasley! You and Hermione do NOT sleep together anymore!" Molly yelled. "What if she got pregnant? You can NOT shoulder that much responsibility!"

"Uuh, Gin?" Harry asked lowly.

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny answered.

"Do you want to, er, go upstairs?"

"Yes, that would be a grand idea."

So they walked upstairs, holding hands, and went into Ginny's room. Once the door was shut, Harry cast silencing and locking charms on it. He swiftly walked to Ginny, and put his tongue down her throat as did she. She guided him over to the bed, after he placed a darkening and unbreakable charm on the window.

"Wait, Gin. Do you think that we are moving too fast? I mean, I know I have wanted this a long time, and I think I'm right in thinking that you have, too."

"Then whats the matter?" Ginny asked impatiently, trying to unbuckle his pants.

"I don't want to hurt you, is all."

"Oh, Harry, that's so sweet, but its only for a few moments pain. Ha!" Ginny had finally gotten his belt off.

"Well, Gin, do you mind if I undress you?"

"I will let you if you let me."

"Deal." Harry reached out and unbuttoned her blouse.

She reached out and unbuttoned his shirt. She took his and her wands out and threw them on the end table. She then pulled down his pants as he took off her bra. Once he had succeeded, he took a moment to stare at her breasts. They were just perfect. Her nipples were a bright pink, and they made Harry think of the color hair Tonks has a lot. He gently cupped them both while Ginny pulled down his boxers.

She was amazed at how large his shaft was. She got to her knees, and placed her mouth on him. She went gently back and forth. He was in despair. He couldn't stand it. It felt SO good. He knew it wouldn't be long until he exploded in her mouth. He didn't know if he would like it or not, so he said, "Gin? I am about to explode. Would you like for me to pull out, or continue?"

"Well, I don't know what it tastes like, so, I'll try it. Then we'll decide from there."

"Alright."

So she continued until he was at the last second, and he came. She stopped, seeming to savor it. She then swallowed and stood up. "I could get used to that." She said, licking her lips. "Salty."

He was no longer erect, so he played with her hole, sticking his tongue in and out. He was doing this for much longer until she exploded as well.

"Well, then. We've both came for mouth. Time for the real thing. Ready?" Harry asked Ginny.

She nodded, so he positioned her better, and stuck his tree into her hole. He moved in and out. She started moaning with pleasure. When he heard her moan, he liked the sound, so he went faster and harder.

When he was at his climax, he pulled out and did in her mouth. He didn't want to take any chances. He wasn't to be a father yet. He still had that battle with Voldemort to take care of, and couldn't leave Ginny a widowed mother. She laid back, and checked the time. 11:00! They'd been going at it for 4 hours straight. She just decided how dirty she was and told Harry that she was going to go shower up. He jumped at that chance.

"You cant reach your back to wash. I gotta help you."

Ginny laughed and grabbed his hand as they walked into the shower. Once they were both inside, she noticed the nailmarks on his back. She didn't realize that she scratched him. Apparently, neither did he, because when she apologized, he was all like, "What?"

"I scratched up your back. Sorry."

"Really? Wow. Why didn't I feel it?"

"You were having too good a good time. And did you notice that I didn't even bleed? How strange. Well, I don't know."

So they showered together. Who woulda thought that you could get even dirtier in the shower? Well, they did, but not physically. They were clean as a whistle.

_Didja like it? Best Sex scene EVER. In my opinion anyway…More to come! Hehe.. It's a pun!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Ginny decided to confront Molly about not bleeding. "Mum? Mum, Can I talk with you in private?"

Molly nodded, so they went to Ginny's room.

"Mum, Harry and I made love the other night."

"You WHAT?"

"Don't worry, mum. There is no possible way I'm pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"He pulled out at last second. Anyway, afterwards, I noticed that I didn't have any bleeding. Do you know the reason behind that?"

Molly started crying. Ginny didn't understand. "Mum, mum, why are you crying?"

Molly managed to get out through sobs, "Get.. Harry dear.. and your father… please, Ginny."

Bewildered, Ginny got up to search for her dad and boyfriend. She found Harry quickly enough. He was playing a losing game of Wizard Chess with Ron. "Harry, I need you to come with me, please." Harry got up, while Hermione took his place. "We need to find my dad."

Harry nodded, and went to find Arthur. They found him dismantling a black and white tv. "Daddy, mum wants to see us all."

Arthur said, "What for?"

"I have no idea. We just need to go see her."

So they ventured back to Ginny's room. Molly was still sobbing as she pulled Ginny into a tight hug. "Mum, what the hell?" Ginny's muffled voice came.

"Tell them, Ginny."

"Well, okay. Harry knows but, dad, when me and Harry had sex the other night-"

"You WHAT?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Had sex, dad. Sex. You know what that is. You've only had 7 kids."

"But what if your preg-"

"I'm not dad. Not possible. Anyways, when we were done, I didn't bleed. I thought girls did that on their first time."

Arthur had tears in his eyes. Ginny was completely scared, now. Mum crying was one thing. Dad crying was serious.

"Whats up with you two? Why are you crying?"

Arthur and Molly exchanged meaningful glances. Finally Arthur spoke up.

"Ginny, you didn't bleed because.. because…"

"It wasn't your first time." Molly finished.

Ginny stared. "Of course it was, guys. I'd remember something like that."

Arthur shook his head. "Ginny, you don't remember, because we had your memory modified."

Ginny was confused. "What happened?"

"Ginny, honey, you were.. were.. raped." Arthur croaked out.

Ginny and Harry's eyes widened. "Uh, um.. did they.. that is to say.. did they catch who did it?"

"Well, we know who did it. There was no way to catch him, though. It was Wormtail."

"That SON OF A BITCH!" Harry yelled with a murderous glint in his eye.

"Harry, dear! Please do not cuss. This is hard enough as it is. Honestly, I think that you spend too much time with Ronald." Molly said.

The doorbell rang. Molly and Arthur hurried to get it, just in case of Order business. Harry turned to Ginny and embraced her tightly. "I'll kill him. I was going to do it anyway, but now I know that that fuck head is going down. Hes going down- for good. He's gonna die again but this time to stay dead."

It was silent while Ginny sobbed into his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Voldemort was standing in front of his Death Eaters. "Somebody has betrayed me. I can sense it. Which of you is the spy? That much I don't know. But when I find out, well, you know what will happen. I do have my suspects." His eyes flickered over Snape, Avery and Macnair. The three fidgeted nervously.

A deatheater scampered forward and kissed Riddle's robes. "Master, please forgive me. I have been feeding then information, but that means I get even more to pass to you."

"Rookwood? Never would have thought. Well, I'll not kill you, but… _Crucio!_"

page break page break page break

Harry had to stop hugging Ginny for a second, because his scar was paining him. He placed his hand over it.

"What's wrong, Harry?" said a red-faced and tearstreaked Ginny.

"Scar." He replied.

"What happened?"

"I'm pretty sure hes torturing someone. I'm not getting a particular feeling, and it doesn't hurt like hes killed someone."

There was a knock at the door, and Luna came in, followed by Neville. Harry noted that they were holding hands.

"Hi, Ginny. Harry. Whats wrong?" Luna asked.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Ginny asked Luna and Neville.

"Sure."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him outside.

"Should we tell them?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, they went with us to the Department of Mysteries, do you want to? And do you reckon we should tell Ron and Mione?"

"I'd figure so. You go get them. Us three will stay in my room till you get back."

"Alright." Harry said.

He ran upstairs. He opened the door, and "Oi, that's not right!" He had found the two in a very intimate position. Harry covered his eyes. "You guys gotta get down to Gin's room. We've got something to tell you." Harry walked downstairs. 'I'm scarred for life. Seeing Mione and Ron naked, just, ugh.' He thought.

_Sorry for short chapter. Next one'll be longer. Promise._


	9. Chapter 8

(I am EVIL! I know. Sorry! Not really)

Chapter 8

It took Ron and Hermione a whole 10 minutes to get into the room with the others. When they finally were settled, (Mione in Rons lap) Ginny stood and cleared her throat.

"Okay guys. Today, me and Harry found out something that happened to me when I was younger." She held a cliffhanging pause before continuing. "Wormtail raped me."

"Bugger!" Ron yelled. "He's going down!"

"Not if I get to him first, the scumbag." Harry informed Ron.

"She's my sister!"

"She's my girlfriend! And _he's _my parents betrayer, and he framed Sirius for their murder! You wanna argue some more?"

Ron opened his mouth like he was going to retort, but couldn't think of anything to say, so he clamped it back shut.

Everyone else in the room-Neville, Luna and Hermione- didn't say anything, but they sure were pale. The room was silent until Ginny started speaking again.

"What I'm really angry at is that mum and dad never told me till now! I should have known, don't you think?"

"Hold on one second. Why did they tell you all of a sudden, Gin?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed. Harry turned red, but, surprisingly, Luna spoke up. "They obviously made sweet, sweet love, and she didn't bleed, so she went to her parents."

Everybody stared at her. "What?" Mione asked finally.

"Did I stutter? Was I right Ginny?"

"Actually, she hit the nail on the head. Nice one, Luna." Ginny said.

A second later Mione was on the ground, rubbing her hind quarters, while Harry's muffled voice said, "_impedimenta!_"

Ron was forced backwards, his hands frozen in the look as though he was strangling someone. It didn't take long to figure out who, though, because Ron was cussing Harry out.

Ginny kicked Ron, and then turned to Harry. "You like that curse, don't you?"

"Yep. Used it three times now in the past 3 days. In fact, once every day."


	10. Chapter 9

_Sorry bout this here short chapter._   
Chapter 9 

After about two minutes, the curse was wearing off, and Ron was starting to cool down. He had definitely gotten the point across. "You do realize, Harry, that she has 6 older brothers? You gotta watch your back." Ron said threateningly.

"I realize this. But, you see, you've made your point clear, and Percy seriously wont give a shit. Gred and Forge don't even know we're together. So I'm not all hot and bothered about it."

Ron opened his mouth, closed it, and repeated to do so until Hermione shut it for him. Luna handed Neville a galleon. "You were right! They did get together before school ended."

Neville leaned over and kissed Luna softly on the lips. When he broke off, they both had smiles on their faces.

"Well, I think we should confront mom and dad about this." Ginny said. Everybody stood except Neville and Luna. "Don't be stupid. You guys come too." They smiled and stood. When everybody was downstairs, they walked into the living room. Molly and Arthur were there, as well as Dumbledore. "Mom, dad, we need to talk to you."

"Ginny, dear, do come sit. We were just talking about you're.. you're newly found discovery." Molly said, who they all could tell was on the verge of tears.

The six walked to three chairs, each girl on their boyfriend's lap.

"Miss Weasley, we were just discussing how it might have been a mistake for us to erase your memory of the incident." Dumbledore said, looking as old and weary as he normally did when he was breaking bad news.

This pissed Harry off. "You _think? _Well, I don't care for that sort of thing. Lets erase her memory, shall we?" He had lost almost all respect for the headmaster since Sirius died.

"Harry, please." Arthur pleaded.

"I am sorry to hear that you continue to be angry with me. And understandably, now, you plan to stay so even longer."

Ginny, Molly, and Hermione were crying. Harry and Ron were pissed. Neville and Luna were just looking at Harry and Ginny, expressing no emotion.

_Well, that wasn't too eventful, was it? More to come…_


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry bout not writing a lot. I'm also writing "The way its meant to be." It's a great story, too. Read and review both, please.

Chapter 10 

Dumbledore said carefully, "As I have previously said, we regret not leaving this horrible experience locked in her mind. But, she was but eight years old at the time. Yes, we did know all along that Wormtail was alive, but had no proof, and everybody wouldn't believe my reputation-"

"WHAT? Your _reputation!_ What the hell were you thinking, you rat bastard?" Harry yelled at the decrepit headmaster.

"Harry, please listen to me. If my reputation had been dissolved, that means that everything would fall to darkness. Do you not see it?"

Harry harrumphed, and folded his arms together. Ginny turned and kissed his cheek for reassurance. Now Harry felt sad. She deserved the hospitality, not him. He planted one on the top of her head, and turned back to Dumbledore. "Continue." He said rudely.

Dumbledore either didn't catch the impoliteness, or ignored it. He continued. "But I had Arthur's memory of the whole thing besides the actual deed, of course, put into my pensieve." He took out the basin. "You all may enter first."

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione got up. Neville and Luna looked somewhat reluctant. "Don't be silly. You guys can come, too." Ginny said.

Neville and Luna smiled at the trusting of their friends, and Luna gracefully hopped off of Neville.

Ginny grasped Harry's hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. Nobody of the six had ever done this except Harry, so they were understandably scared. Ginny jumped in, followed by Harry, Ron, Mione, Neville and Luna. In that order.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once everybody was inside, they were looking around a place that looked kind of like the Hogwarts dungeons. It had the torches, and stone walls. This made Harry wonder why Mr. Weasley knew this place. Actually, when Harry examined the torches more closely, they had the Hogwarts crests on them.

"Why are we at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Because, Harry, this is where it happened. Now, before I allow the memory to begin, I must tell you a little bit, so you understand more. As Harry found out three years ago, Severus Snape was in fact, a Death Eater. He was the one who found Miss Weasley and kidnapped her. He brought her to Wormtail, who labeled her as useless, and defiled her for more sheer enjoyment." Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing. "Professor Snape then after felt really bad, and came clean. He spilled all secrets of Voldemort-"Everyone except Harry shuddered. "to me. He was highly useful, as a spy, of course. So I showed my gratitude by giving him the potions position. He wanted, of course, the Defense against the dark arts position, of course, but We already had that post occupied by Professor Yarey."

Harry started, "Can we just see it already?"

"Oh, fine." Dumbledore said. He waved his wand and said "_Pensivous_. " The fire started flickering. They saw Mr. Weasley with a full head of hair sitting on the floor, with a bottle in his hand. It seemed to be empty.

'Poor guy. His daughter missing, and now he's drunk.' Harry mused.

A man in a white mask and black, billowing robes ran past with something that looked disillusioned in his hands. That had to be Ginny. The man ran to a dungeon and said "_Colloportus!"_ The squelching sound was heard, and then a silencing charm. They stood there for five minutes before the man came back out. His mask was lopsided, and they can see younger Snape's face under it.

"Bastard." Ron said angrily.

Arthur stood, and walked drunkenly to Snape. "Can you.. can you listen to me for just- just a second? Can you help me find my way home?" Arthur must have been really wasted.

Snape shook him off, and took a pen out of his pocket, which Harry noticed was glowing blue. Snape touched his wand to it, and portkeyed off. The image dissolved, and modern Arthur grabbed everyone and jumped out.


End file.
